wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
Mages are magical attackers, and tend to have more magical defense than physical defense. They excel at multiple-target damage, and rely primarily on Magical Attack. Mages also have healing spells, which allow them to bolster the party's defense without being in the front row. Starting stats: *1 Strength *1 Armor *5 Intellect *5 Endurance *100 Charisma Stats gained on levelup: *+3 Intellect *+1 Armor *+1 Endurance *+10 Charisma Mage Gear A more comprehensive list can be found on the Mage's Armor page. 'Level 20 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +9) *Gloridon Staff (MATK +145) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Weapon *Gloridon Hat (PDEF/MDEF +92) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Helmet *Gloridon Robe (PDEF +50/MDEF +120) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Armor *Gloridon Necklace (HP +343) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Necklace ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +20' ::(4) Gear Set bonus: Bonus 5 rage points after each attack'' :: 'Level 30 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +12) *Lorekeeper Staff (MATK +239) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Weapon *Lorekeeper Hat (PDEF/MDEF +126) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Helmet *Lorekeeper Robe (PDEF +94/MDEF +222) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Armor *Lorekeeper Brooch (HP +495) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Necklace ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +80' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: Bonus 10 rage points after each attack'' :: 'Level 35 Arena Shop Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +12) *Soulmaster Staff (MATK +262) Require: 900 Insignia *Soulmaster Hat (PDEF/MDEF +151) Require: 500 Insignia *Soulmaster Robe (PDEF +112/MDEF +266) Require: 700 Insignia *Soulmaster Brooch (HP +594) Require: 300 Insignia ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Endurance +50' ::(3) Gear Set Bonus: Initial rage minimum +30'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Ignores an enemy's 1000 MDEF points' :: 'Level 40 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +15 or +'21 legend)'' *Bender Staff (MATK +300) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Weapon *Bender Hat (MDEF/PDEF +176) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Helmet *Bender Robe (PDEF +131/MDEF +310) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Armor *Bender Brooch (HP +693) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Necklace ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +200'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack' 'Level 45 Arena Shop Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +15) *Dakan Master Staff (MATK +360) Require: Champion title, 1100 Insignia *Dakan Master Hat (PDEF/MDEF +211) Require: Private title, 600 Insignia *Dakan Master Robe (PDEF +157/MDEF +372) Require: Champion title, 800 Insignia *Dakan Master Soul (HP +831) Require: Private title, 500 Insignia :: ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Endurance +100' ::(3) Gear Set Bonus: Initial rage minimum +30'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Ignores an enemy's 1500 MDEF points' 'Level 50 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +18 or +'27 legend)'' *Magister Staff (MATK +396) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Weapon *Magister Hat (MDEF/PDEF +232) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Helmet *Magister Robe (PDEF +173/MDEF +409) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Armor *Magister Brooch (HP +914) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Necklace ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +300'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack' 'Level 55 Arena Shop Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +18) *Pontiff Staff : 450 MATK + (900) Require: Elite Warrior title, 1500 Insignia *Pontiff Hat : PDEF 263 + (563) , MDEF 263 + (563) Require: Warrior title, 1000 Insignia *Pontiff Robe : PDEF 196 + (442) , MDEF 465 + (927) Require: Elite Warrior title, 1200 Insignia *Pontiff Brooch : HP 1038 + (1958) Require: Warrior title, 900 Insignia ::(2) Gear set bonus: Endurance +150. ::(3) Gear set bonus: Increase Initial Rage Minimum by +30. ::(4) Gear set bonus: Ignore an Enemy's 2000 MDEF Points. 'Level 60 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +18 or +'30 legend)'' ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +500'' ::(4) Gear Set bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack' *Sage Staff (MATK +495) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Weapon *Sage Hat (PDEF/MDEF +290) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Helmet *Sage Robe (PDEF +216/MDEF +511) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Armour *Sage Brooch (HP +1142) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Necklace 'Level 70 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +21 or +'36 legend)'' ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +1000'' ::(4) Gear Set bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack' *Ethereal Staff (MATK +618) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Weapon *Ethereal Hat (PDEF/MDEF +362) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Helmet *Ethereal Robe (PDEF +270/MDEF +638) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Armour *Ethereal Brooch (HP +1427) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Necklace 'Level 80 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +36 ')'' ::''Helm Bonus: '''Damage dealt +500'' ::Neck Bonus: '''Damage dealt +500' ::''Chest Bonus: '''Damage dealt +500' ::''Weapon bonus: '''10 bonus rage points following each action''' *Void Pontiff's Staff (MATK +772) Lvl. 80 Legendary Stone x200 + Lvl. 80 Legendary Weapon Shard x10 + Ethereal Staff Legend *Void Pontiff's Hat (PDEF/MDEF +452) Lvl. 80 Legendary Stone x200 + Lvl. 80 Legendary Helmet Shard x10 + Ethereal Hat Legend *Void Pontiff's Robe (PDEF +335/MDEF +798) Lvl. 80 Legendary Stone x200 + Lvl. 80 Legendary Armor Shard x10 + Ethereal Robe Legend *Void Pontiff's Brooch (HP +1783) Lvl. 80 Legendary Stone x200 + Lvl. 80 Legendary Necklace Shard x10 + Ethereal Brooch Legend Skills Wartune Skill Calculator Heart Elemental Mana Master Damnation Lightning Bolt Possible damage formula (before defense is considered): BaseDamage = (((MATK * 0.50) * SkillLevelCoefficient) + SkillLevelBaseDamage) MinDamage = BaseDamage * (1 - FloatingDamageRange) MaxDamage = BaseDamage * (1 + FloatingDamageRange) For example: Level 3 Lighting Bolt, 4000 MATK, 30% FloatingDamageRange BaseDamage = (((4000 * 0.50) * 1.06) + 55) = 2175 MinDamage = 2175 * (1 - 0.3) = 1522 MaxDamage = 2175 * (1 + 0.3) = 2828 All formulas are for non-crits Rain of Fire Damage is divided into 2 hits per target Delphic Thunder Frenzy Damage is divided into 2 hits per target Thunderer Restoration Healing Empowerment Suntoria Castinator This allows you to cast spells with base rage cost exceeding your current rage amount. Meteoric Destroyer Purification Blessed Light Category:Classes